The Ocean Where I Belong
by Saint Litchi
Summary: Chaque jour il venait. Regardait d'un œil perdu les vagues frappant le sol, les rochers, le sable à ses pieds. Parfois il s'avançait. Oubliant d'ôter ses chaussures, il laissait juste ses pieds traîner dans l'eau. Parfois il allait plus loin. Jamais au dessus des genoux. Il rentrait toujours. Quittant le froid, gardant son hostilité. Se demandant pourquoi, lui, il n'y arrivait pas.


C'était toujours aussi beau. L'océan. L'immensité. Une sorte d'infinité. Moindre par rapport au ciel, mais, tellement plus accessible. Une sorte de liberté. Est-ce que c'était ça qui l'avait attiré ? Reiji se demandait toujours. Il y avait mille moyens plus faciles que la noyade. Et il y avait mille endroits plus accessible que l'océan. Reiji ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il essayait pourtant. Il se haïssait, lui aussi. Il se haïssait tant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser noyer volontairement. Parce qu'il avait peur. Reiji ne pouvait pas comprendre parce que Reiji était un lâche.

Chaque jour il venait. Regardait d'un œil perdu les vagues frappant contre le sol, les rochers, le sable à ses pieds. Parfois il s'avançait. Oubliant d'ôter ses chaussures, il laissait juste ses pieds traîner dans l'eau. Parfois il allait plus loin. Jamais au dessus des genoux. Il rentrait toujours. Quittant le froid, gardant son hostilité. Se demandant pourquoi, lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il le méritait. Il était sûr de le mériter. Il n'avait rien de spécial contre la vie ; son naturel mélancolique s'était perdu de lui-même sous ses propres couches de rire, s'il n'y faisait pas attention, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il ne se laissait plus ce temps à chancir d'apathie, et ça fonctionnait. Quand bien même cet état revenait, il saurait le gérer, à peu près. Il saurait se lever et sourire, et chanter, et danser, et continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à vaincre de nouveau. Mais, là, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de s'être réconcilié avec la vie, mais, ce n'était plus comme s'il en avait le droit.

En cet instant, assit sur le sable, en cet instant précis, il aimerait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui le surprenne, qui vienne par derrière, qui lui offre une étreinte peut-être. Il pensa avec amusement à Quartet Night sans que ce soit drôle. Ca ne leur ressemblerait pas. Il pensa avec amertume qu'il n'en aurait pas le droit, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas été cette personne pour lui, lui qui en avait bien plus besoin. Et pourtant, il pensait à eux. A Camus, à Ai, à Ranmaru. Il passait l'air distingué du premier, le visage douloureux du second, l'expression méprisante du dernier. Il était le seul à tenter de les souder, et, il était presque sur que malgré leurs froideur à tous, ils ne se détestaient pas. Que, ça allait, le groupe, qu'ils étaient, si le mot « ami » n'était pas accepté, au moins de bons camarades. Il essayait de s'en convaincre. Ils ne se détestaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détester. Il avait toujours voulu un peu plus. Il agissait comme un enfant en manque d'affection, il l'était sûrement. Il aimerait quelques soutiens. Quelques personnes. Ou ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Ce genre de relations qu'il entretenait avec _lui_ lui manquait. Mais ça n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer. Il ne le méritait pas. Et il ne méritait sûrement pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Il avait sûrement déjà trop.

Il inspira un grand coup, et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Le sable était à peine tiède et ses pieds étaient gelés, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il regarda le ciel mais le ciel était taché d'une pointe de cheveux facilement reconnaissable. « Ran-ran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il s'est relevé à la vitesse de la lumière. L'automatisme présent, il n'avait besoin de forcer aucun sourire, quand bien même il ne savait s'il en avait besoin. La présence de quelqu'un était peut-être suffisante. « Je te retourne la question. » Il le regarda l'air ébahi « Hein ? » Le plus jeune l'enjamba d'un grand pas, se positionnant à son côté gauche, toujours debout. Regardant au loin quand Reiji le regardait lui. « Ran-raaan ! » Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Quand bien même l'autre lui lança un regard glaçant qui faisait résonner le « qu'est-ce que tu me veux » qu'il pensait sûrement bien trop fort.

« Tu es venu ici ? Seul ? Pour me voir ? Je me sens touché !

\- Ferme la. Je passais par là. T'as décidément un problème avec cette plage. »

Il rigola, lançant le même « Tellement méchant » qu'il avait déjà inconsciemment préparé. Il avait décidément un problème avec cette plage. Qu'importe. Il y avait quelqu'un et il était de meilleure humeur. Il y avait Ranmaru et, il n'aura plus à être seul avec l'oppressant son des vagues. Et puis, il avait eu de la chance, que ce soit celui aux yeux vairons qui l'ai trouvé. A choisir, il se sentait plus proche de lui que de Camus, et Ai avait ce quelque chose qui épanouissait l'horreur de l'endroit. « Et pourquoi tu passais par là ? » Mais ça n'engageait que lui. Cette amitié avec Ranmaru. Ca n'engageait que lui parce qu'il savait que, comme les autres, on pensait à lui comme un collègue, au mieux, un camarade. Il était un camarade. C'était bien ainsi. C'était suffisant. Ranmaru ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait sûrement pas envie. Reiji se laissa retomber. C'était suffisant. Il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, ici et maintenant, et, il avait depuis longtemps été accompagné, mine de rien. C'était suffisant. C'était suffisant. Ca ne suffisait pas.

« Ran-Ran ! Je vais me baigner. » Il s'est levé une nouvelle fois beaucoup trop vite. Il a enlevé ses chaussures en courant et n'a pas prêté garde au « Oï, Reiji ! » que lançait son cadet derrière. Il traversa les quelques mètres de sable qui le séparaient de l'océan. Il y pénétra, jusqu'au genoux. Jamais au dessus des genoux. Il se retourna. Ranmaru s'était rapproché aussi. Il lui sourit, leva le bras, lui fit « coucou » de la main. Ou « au revoir ». Et il se lança.

Il avait beau respirer encore trop fort, il ne se laissa pas le temps de retrouver sa respiration. L'eau salée dans sa gorge ne l'empêcha pas de crier, celle dans ses yeux ne l'empêcha pas de les écarquiller. « Oï, qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, là ? » Il ne répondait pas. Lui aussi reprenait doucement son souffle, le regard sur le sable, ou dans le vide, on ne saurait dire. « Je te parle ! » Il ne voulait pas avoir à patienter en silence. Il était énervé et il voulait des réponses, et la force de le baffer ; c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. « Reiji ! » Il se réveilla peut-être enfin. Il referma sa main, en serrant le sable à en graver chaque grain dans sa peau, il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, l'expression défigurée, par la fatigue, la souffrance, et une colère inhabituelle. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Ses yeux en plus d'être rouges n'avaient plus aucun reflet. Le plus jeune ne sut répondre, choqué, et l'ombre de Reiji, celle qui semblait être lui, vint l'agripper par le col, « Alors que j'arrivais enfin à… Pourquoi, » Et sa voix s'éteint dans une quinte de doux qui vira quelques eaux encore bloqués dans ses poumons.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés resta hébété un instant. Un court instant, celui qui lui fallut pour serrer les dents et rétorquer. Pousser le brun pour le dégager, d'une force mal dosée qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le sable. Du choc et de la colère, c'était la colère qui avait prit la parole. « Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je t'ai empêché de te noyer ? » Reiji le regardait avec des yeux si morts qu'on aurait pu douter de l'échec de cette tentative. Il ne répondit pas, du moins, sa voix ne prit aucune parole. Seules ses lèvres formèrent quelques maigres mots qu'il aurait été impossible de déchiffrer. « Reiji ! » Une deuxième fois. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'il s'en remette. Il voulait des réponses et une explication valable. Et espérait s'être trompé, s'être imaginé quelque chose, avoir mal vu, mal compris. Parce que le dessein final était effrayant. Mais le silence prenait son temps Reiji refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Reiji refusait de le regarder à nouveau. Puis à l'instant précis où Ranmaru s'avançait pour le prendre par le col et le secouer, il sembla se réveiller enfin. Il tourna la tête, il regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux, les siens retrouvaient lentement un éclat transcendant, une brillance lourde de larmes qui n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour couler. « ...Ran-Ran » Il sanglota. Il avait plongé pour lui. Il l'avait sauvé, finalement. Le brun ne le méritait pas, et il aurait sûrement préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas ; mais il l'avait fait. Reiji n'y avait même pas pensé, n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. A sentir, alors qu'il se laissait misérablement couler, alors qu'il fermait déjà les yeux, une main saisir son bras, puis sa taille, pour l'inviter à respirer de nouveau. « Ran- » il n'eût pas le temps de finir. Parce que le dénommé s'énerva encore une fois, sa voix tapa dans des décibels trop haut et ses mouvements se firent violents. « Ta gueule ! Ferme la ! Qu-est-ce que tu faisais ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, Reiji ! » Le brun fut prit d'un mouvement de recul. Il devrait être habitué pourtant à la délicatesse légendaire de son cadet. Mais là, c'était… Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Il savait, ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait enfin réussi à se lancer, à se jeter à l'eau. Il avait enfin réussi à faire plus que de tremper ses pieds et de ressasser ses erreurs sur le sable, il allait payer pour elles. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Ranmaru lui crier dessus. Il essuya ses larmes et détourna le regard. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il devait très bien savoir ce qu'il croyait faire, et il ne lui devait pas plus d'explications. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces reproches, ce qu'il comptait faire ne concernait que lui. Ran-Ran n'avait rien à y redire, Ran-Ran aurait du le laisser faire. Qui était-il, pour l'en empêcher ? Ils ne s'appréciaient même pas. Enfin. Il, ne l'appréciait même pas. Alors pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Pourquoi a-t-il saisit ainsi son col pour le forcer à regarder ? Pourquoi, pourquoi s'énervait-il de manière si excessive ? « Eh, Ran-Ran. C'est bon, maintenant. » Il a tenté de sourire. Il ne savait pas réellement d'où ça lui venait. C'était un rictus au millimètre, dont on en saurait définir la signification, un sourire de lassitude, sûrement, mélangé à des sentiments bien trop complexes. Ses larmes coulaient à en tarir leur source, il ne pouvait pas les arrêter et quand bien même il n'en avait pas la force. Ranmaru lâcha avec hésitation le t-shirt qu'il avait empoigné, se rendant compte avec affres qu'il tremblait. Sa main s'affolait, son corps tout entier peut-être, et fermer le poing avec violence n'y changea malheureusement rien. « Ran-Ran… tu- » Mince. Il quitta son poing du regard en tentant de se concentrer, de se calmer. « L'eau est gelée. C'est de ta faute. » C'était sûrement ça. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser jusque là, mais, il avait froid. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de grelotter comme ça. Mais. « ...Désolé. » Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le sable. Il avait froid, lui aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il avait encore l'esprit perdu dans le vide quand quelque chose lui arriva dans le visage. Oh. La veste en cuir de Ranmaru. Elle était sèche. Il s'était levé pour aller la lui chercher. « Met ça. Tu fais suffisamment chier comme ça, tombe pas malade. » Ranmaru avait vraiment l'air en colère. Reiji avait l'habitude de le voir un peu sur les nerfs, c'était quelque peu dans sa nature, mais, là, c'était différent. Il ne répondait pas par fierté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était vraiment, vraiment en colère. C'était de sa faute, visiblement, non ? « Merci » Il enfila la veste un poil trop grande pour lui. Il porta ses mains un peu cachées par les manches à son visage, voulant souffler dessus, les réchauffer. La veste n'avait pas vraiment l'odeur de Ranmaru, trop neuve pour ça, elle avait encore l'odeur du cuir. Il se regarda dedans, « Ca me va vraiment pas », ça faisait trop bad boy pour lui. Il entendit son cadet lancer un « Huh ? » qui le fit sourire, et se justifier. « Je dis pas qu'elle est moche, hein, juste qu'elle me va pas. Mais toi t'es beau dedans ! » Il ne saurait dire d'où ça lui venait. Ce genre de remarques, dans ce genre de moments. Ca n'avait aucun sens. « J'suis trop gentil pour tes vestes Ran-Ran, c'est triste. » Il n'avait plus aucun sens. Son esprit se perdait on ne pourrait dire où, alors qu'il retrouvait un sourire, qui, s'il n'était pas forcé, était effrayant de par son contraste avec le contexte. On aurait dit qu'il était légèrement saoul, d'un coup, mais il n'avait pas bu. Il s'était aviné de sa seule tristesse.

« Tu comptes rester assit là combien de temps ? » Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il était censé bouger ? Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien, sur le sable. _Absolument pas._ L'océan en face. _La mort et le bruit de ses vagues._ Avec, encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, les derniers instants. _Sortez le d'ici._ Il devrait juste attendre que Ranmaru s'en aille, non ? Et il pourra réussir. Il avait déjà osé une fois, il osera une deuxième fois, ce sera la bonne. _Ses poumons dénués d'air. La douleur lancinante dans sa trachée. L'eau salée qui brûlait les muqueuses. Le froid qui mordait sa peau._ « Oï, Kotobuki Reiji. » Mais Kotobuki Reiji n'écoutait pas. Il s'était perdu une nouvelle fois. Le regard au loin. Le regard trop loin. Il s'imaginait entre les vagues. Il se laissa frissonner devant l'hostilité de l'endroit, plus grande que jamais. _Non, c'était effrayant. Terrorisant. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça._ Il rejoindra l'esprit de Aine, il le comprendra. Il mourra. Finalement. _Laissez le vivre._

Ranmaru s'accroupit devant lui. Juste devant, cachant de sa présence l'immensité en face.

« Bouges toi.

\- Rentre seul, j'aimerais juste reste ici un moment.

\- Oui, c'est ça, et retournes te baigner aussi. Reiji, on rentre. »

Le plus âgé serra les dents. Une part de lui s'indignait de la manière dont il lui parlait, et une autre avait simplement envie de le suivre sans dire un mot. De le laisser l'éloigner de la douleur qui touchait son acmé, de l'eau en face qui semblait le tuer à petit feu si elle ne réussissait pas à l'achever en une seule fois. Il ferma les yeux, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à se lever de lui-même, Ranmaru lui prit le bras et le redressa de force, pour marcher dans la direction opposée aux vagues, tenant fermement Reiji qui de toute façon ne protestait pas, ravalant ses reproches et laissant faire cette envie de quitter l'endroit, taisant avec peine ces reproches qu'il se fit à lui-même. « Je suis désolé, Aine. Une prochaine fois ? » souffla-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois. Et Ranmaru fut celui qui serra les dents, de colère cette fois ci. Il faisait de très grands efforts pour la contenir et ça ne marchait qu'à moitié. Arrivés à la voiture, une fois eux deux assit, il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je veux des explications.

\- Je ne t'en dois pas, Ran-Ran. »

Il avait répondu avec une sorte de sourire et un ton quelque peu légers et assez gêné, mais qui n'enlevaient rien à la fermeté qu'il tentait d'imposer. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter. Encore moins à celui à qui il vouait une sorte d'amitié à sens unique. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était normal, qu'il ne méritait pas plus, il était toujours mal quand il pensait que Ranmaru ne le portait en rien dans son cœur – qu'il n'était qu'une plaie pour lui. Et, c'était prévisible, mais il s'énerva une nouvelle fois.

« Reiji, tu…

\- Non. En tant que collègue, en tant que Quartet Night, je ne t'en dois pas. C'est un pur hasard si tu m'as trouvé là. Et ce que je faisais, ce que je pensais faire… Ne te regarde pas. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un tel coup dans la mâchoire. Il avait conscience d'énerver le plus jeune, mais, pas à ce point. Il se serait attendu à un râle tout au plus, mais, il pensait qu'il avait été clair, et que Ranmaru allait baisser les bras, parce que c'était le cas, il n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires dans lesquelles l'esprit de Reiji baignait continuellement. Mais au lieu de ça, en plus d'une vive douleur, il avait sur lui le regard noir de Ranmaru ; ces yeux qui semblaient resplendir d'une colère sombre qui n'avait rien du mépris, de la froideur, ou des légers élans d'animosité qu'il avait de temps en temps.

« Peu importe, qui tu es, pour moi, et qui je suis, pour toi. T'étais sur le point de mourir devant mes yeux, Reiji ! T'étais sur le point de te laisser noyer, et tu… Putain ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con. T'en as vraiment rien à foutre, tu te dis pas cinq secondes que, merde, t'es pas rien pour moi non plus ? T'es toujours le premier à gueuler qu'on est amis, mais t'es celui qui agit comme si j'étais un inconnu. » Il semblait confus. Son ton s'emportait mais il avait du mal à choisir ses mots et visiblement ne se donnait pas le temps de les réfléchir. Sa colère l'emportait visiblement un peu trop. Reiji le regarda, surpris, quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux, la main toujours sur la mâchoire qu'il massait doucement. « … Je pensais que tu étais du genre à considérer tes collègues comme des connaissances, à ne pas s'attacher à eux. Que ce genre de trucs ne t'atteindraient pas… Pas autant. » Ranmaru murmura un « je pensais aussi » qui passa le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il démarra la voiture d'un geste énervé, et voulait déjà bien assez vite pour que Reiji ose faire un commentaire, par peur de l'énerver encore plus et de provoquer un quelconque accident. Il tenta d'y réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et il ne comprenait pas. Le comportement du jeune homme à ses côtés était étrange, la façon dont il serrait encore les dents et la manière dont ses doigts crispés peinaient à se montrer magnanime envers le volant. Et ce coup là. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Ran-Ran ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On va où ?

\- Chez moi. »

Il ne posa pas davantage de questions, pas à l'entente de ce ton. Il resta silencieux, passif au monde qui l'entourait, l'esprit encore perdu, remit sur terre de temps à autre par la douleur dans sa mâchoire, qu'il massait encore, se rappelant ainsi de sa présence, à ses côtés, cette présence qui, malgré la colère et la confusion, avait un côté rassurant.

Il s'était fait la réflexion plusieurs fois, que Ranmaru était froid, bien trop froid. Qu'il aurait aimé, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que collègue, un peu plus de douceurs, de sourires, quelques bons moments à rire ensemble. C'était un manque d'affection qu'il ressentait beaucoup, depuis sa disparition, mais qu'il ne pouvait combler de quelque manières que ce soit. Et même s'il s'efforçait à penser qu'il n'en avait nullement le droit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer aimer et être aimé de cette même manière. Il s'était toujours senti terriblement seul, depuis lors, et il ne demandait pas, il ne demanderait jamais qui puisse le remplacer, mais, il aimerait, une présence, un soutien, un ami, quelqu'un. Et après avoir tant espéré tisser de bons liens avec Quartet Night, après avoir si lamentablement échoué, il se résignait simplement à l'idée qu'il ne le méritait sûrement pas, et qu'il n'avait pas à insister. Et il tentait d'ignorer la froideur des autres quand il continuait de balancer quelques phrases niaises, s'attendant naturellement à des réponses amères sans pour autant qu'elles soient moins blessantes. Il en riait parfois, s'en plaignait sur un ton léger, mais parfois ça ne passait pas aussi bien. Parfois son amitié sans réponses restait bloquée dans sa gorge et il leur en voulait peut-être un peu de ne pas savoir faire l'effort. De ne pas être là, de continuer à se disputer, à être si distants, si _froids_. Il y avait cette idée persistante, cette ambiance gelée, ces frissons qui montaient. Il faisait si froid.

Et en effet, ses dents claquaient légèrement. La veste en cuir n'avait pas été suffisante pour garder sa chaleur corporelle, son t-shirt trempé lui collait à la peau et son pantalon ruisselait encore. Le trajet en voiture se fit sans un bruit, et il sentait parfois le regard de Ranmaru se poser sur lui, mais, sa seule vision semblait énerver le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Il se rendit compte en sortant de la voiture que c'était la première fois qu'il allait dans l'appartement de Ranmaru. Il était souvent venu lui rendre visite, mais le plus jeune le laissait poireauter en bas de l'immeuble le temps d'arriver, et ils insistait pour aller bosser dans un café – refusant les visites quand il ne s'agissait pas de boulot. Reiji avait insisté, mais s'était fait sans surprise fait repoussé. Alors il regardait maintenant l'immeuble avec attention, regardait chaque couloir, observant l'ascenseur, et se sentit comme un enfant, si impatient en regardant Ranmaru tourner la clef dans la serrure, s'imaginant déjà lancer un « waaaaah » en voyant là où il logeait. Mais à peine entré eût-il eu le temps de lever les yeux sur les murs noirs qu'il fut déjà poussé dans la salle de bain. « Changes toi, je t'apporte des vêtements secs. Laves-toi, même, mets pas de sable partout dans mon appart. » C'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'assit dans la baignoire dans un élan de passivité, laissa couler l'eau après s'être rincé, s'allongeant finalement. Il était fatigué. Terriblement fatigué. Son corps laissé sans forces par l'océan tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et son esprit semblait avoir perdu chacune de ses capacités. Il ferma le robinet, se laissa tremper dans son bain, le temps de penser, comme il le put. Aujourd'hui il avait failli mourir et il s'était laissé pleurer. Aujourd'hui sa personne avait échoué à s'accomplir et son image avait échoué à se maintenir. Lui qui pensait pouvoir continuer d'être le Reiji à l'attitude puérile et au comportement joyeux des Quartet Night, il avait tout bonnement échoué. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir, de…

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit Ranmaru crier son nom. Pour le trouver penché sur lui, tenant sa tête, une expression angoissée sur le visage, alors que Reiji était… toujours dans son bain. Oh, il s'était endormi là. Mais, pourquoi… ? « ...Ran-Ran ? » Pourquoi était-il là ? La situation était singulière, pour ainsi dire. Mais l'autre ne sembla même pas y prêter attention. Il soupira de ce qui semblait être du soulagement, enlevant sa main de derrière la tête de Reiji, se laissant tomber à côté de la baignoire. « Enfoiré, j'ai cru que tu… » Le cerveau au ralenti, dû à une eau trop chaude où au choc de la situation, il mit un moment à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il avait fermé les yeux, et les avait rouvert sur lui et… « Oh » Il comprenait peut-être.

« Tu as cru que je… ?

\- Mais qui s'endort dans son bain, aussi, connard ! »

C'était donc ça. « Je ne tenterai rien de la sorte ici, Ran-Ran. » Il ne se noiera pas dans sa baignoire. S'il devait mourir, ce serait à l'océan, cet océan. Et il n'avait pas envie de mêler son cadet à ses histoires. Il l'était suffisamment comme ça. Et… Oh, Ranmaru ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était retourné dans un juron contre lui-même, et Reiji était presque sûr d'avoir aperçu quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Il avait beau s'être traité d'idiot, le brun le trouvait plutôt mignon, dans l'instant présent. « Je t'ai posé des vêtements ici. Dépêche toi de sortir de là. » Répondant par un « Oui, oui » et un sourire idiot aux lèvres, l'intéressé sortit de l'eau, prit une serviette, et regarda le miroir d'à côté, dont il essuya la buée. Il avait une mine terrible. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, quelque peu gonflés, le sel et les larmes, sûrement. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus aucun sens et – oh – il semblait avoir viré au rose lui aussi. Il ne se pensait pas aussi pudique, pourtant.

Il enfila le pull et la jogging qui lui ont été laissé et quitta la salle de bain pour retrouver Ranmaru, constatant d'ailleurs avec une certaine satisfaction que l'odeur du jeune homme était bien plus présente dans ces vêtements là. Il se sentait un peu mieux, déjà, assez pour sourire encore juste en levant les yeux sur la décoration si passionnante de l'autre Quartet Night. Les murs étaient gris, des cds et des vinyles de rock occupaient un peu trop de meubles et d'étagères souvent de couleur noires ou bordeaux. Quelques basses elles aussi étaient accrochées sur les murs ou posées ici et là. Ca reflétait plutôt bien l'esprit du jeune homme, et c'était joli, même si l'appartement en soit était plutôt modeste, pas bien spacieux, pas vraiment lumineux.

Il a suivit Ranmaru tout le reste de la soirée. Dans la cuisine, il s'était assit sur une chaise en le regardant cuisiner, il n'aidait absolument pas, se contentant de faire acte de présence, de sourire d'un air des plus naturels, se cachant les yeux en gémissant quand il vit l'autre sortir des oignons : « Aaaah non Ran-Ran, je veux pas pleurer ! » Qui trouva sa réponse dans un « Bah dégage ? » du cadet, presque regretté immédiatement, voyant le sourire de Reiji s'affaisser brusquement. Reiji qui ne parla plus de la soirée. Qui retrouva son sourire après quelques minutes, qui continua à le suivre et à le regarder, mais qui ne dit plus rien. Par peur de se faire remballer de la sorte une nouvelle fois. Il voulait garder nette cette image d'un Ranmaru qui s'inquiétait pour lui, ne plus la voir entachée par sa froideur habituelle. Son seuil de tolérance avait été grandement dépassé, il saturait ; ne se sentait plus capable de supporter ce genre de choses. Alors il gardait un silence inhabituel, pour préserver son petit rayon de soleil, qui, aussi maigre soit-il, semblait le faire tenir pour le moment.

Ils ont mangés des nouilles soigneusement sautées dans cette même ambiance quelque peu pesante. L'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence complet. Ils sont restés un moment sans ne rien dire, à ne rien faire. Reiji s'amusait à regarder chacun des disques qui ornait l'appartement, et Ranmaru le regardait faire, et tentait de comprendre. Le plus vieux avait-il toujours été dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que cette plage signifiait ? Et, ça avait vraiment pu lui traverser l'esprit, qu'il aurait pu le laisser se noyer ? Il se rappelle qu'il les y avait conduit, lui et les deux autres Quartet Night, quand le groupe venait d'être formé ; ou quand ils ont failli se séparer. Il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions sur ça, jusque là. Maintenant, c'était autre chose. Mais il ne dit rien. Il hésita à poser les questions, mais il se demandait si c'était le bon moment. Il risquait de s'énerver de nouveau, et Reiji risquait de se sentir mal, encore. Mais s'il ne demandait rien, est-ce qu'il lui parlera ? Ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt tournait dans sa tête. Il n'était qu'un _collègue_. Et en tant que Quartet Night, sa vie ne le concernait pas. Il sentit son poing se serrer de nouveau. Il soupira dans l'espoir que ça le calme. Ca ne le calmait pas. Il voulait des explications. Il n'attendra pas plus longtemps. Il était assit sur son lit, son aîné était toujours en train de regarder les murs avec attention.

« Reiji. Il faut que-

\- Oh, Ranran, je peux essayer une de tes basses ? »

Il lâcha un « tss » en voyant qu'il lui avait coupé la parole. Ca semblait volontaire, en plus. Il avait dû sentir la question arriver. Ranmaru a hésité à insister, soupira finalement. Il tendit simplement son bras, attrapant l'instrument à côté de son lit, celui qu'il utilisait le plus souvent, et la tendit à Reiji qui vint s'asseoir sur le matelas lui aussi. « C'est plus lourd que tes maracas, fais gaffe. » Avec un air semi-amusé semi-méprisant comme il en avait toujours quand il parlait de l'autre instrument qui lui semblait puéril. Le brun renifla en ravalant une plainte pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Alors attends, ça se tient comme…

\- Non pas comme ça. Mets ta main là… Tes doigts – mais ! C'est pas compliqué, tu

\- Tu sais pas expliquer Ranran !

\- Mais si t'es stupide aussi… Attends. »

Se rendant compte que le mot « stupide » lui avait échappé, il leva son regard sur le visage du brun, mais Reiji avait l'air de l'ignorer sur le moment, se concentrant – ou feignant se concentrer – sur la basse dans ses mains. Il passa sur ça, et prit de lui-même la main de Reiji pour la positionner aux bons endroits. « Comme ça. » le plus âgé sourit enfin et frotta les cordes sans aucun sens, arrachant un autre soupir à Ranmaru. « Attends. » Fit-il pour la deuxième fois. Il vint se positionner à côté du brun cette fois ci, conscient qu'il faudra plus que de simples indications. Il prit le contrôle de ses mains, les guidant sur la basse, effectuant avec elles quelques accords bien plus emplis de sens.

« Une basse fait pas de mélodie, alors c'est dur à reconnaître mais... » Mais Reiji souriait encore, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir. « Non, » et son sourire avait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment heureux. En cet instant précis, les mains de Ranmaru sur les siennes, sur cette basse, avec ces notes, il était heureux. Infiniment heureux. « Je l'ai reconnue. » Et il chanta à demi-voix. _« I love you 'dakishimetai' sonno koto mo, kimi kara aa iwasetai. » I love you, Such things as "I want to hold you close,"Ah, I want to hear those things from you. « Qu-ar-te-t Night ~ »_ Puis la musique qui s'arrêta trop vite. Le morceau fini, Ranmaru ôta ses mains de celles de Reiji et Reiji laissa l'instrument, lequel fut reprit par son propriétaire.

« Oh. » Laissa-t-il échappé. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant mais… pourquoi l'avait-il laissé jouer de sa basse ? C'était, pour ainsi dire, jamais arrivé ? Sa basse… C'était une partie de lui. C'était sa propre personne, une partie de son âme, de son intimité. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne prêterait pour rien au monde. Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il compte que maintenant ? Et pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait toujours pas ? « Tu as remarqué, ou pas ? » Souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ne répondant même plus au regard interrogateur de Reiji, lui tournant le dos. Il posa enfin l'instrument entre le lit et le mur, comme il avait l'habitude de rester. « Je laisse pas n'importe qui toucher à ma basse. »


End file.
